Azil Alfsdóttir
|image1 = File:Azil.png |caption1 = The Apprentice |race = Nede/Ayleid |gender = Female |age = N/A |height = 160 cm |weight = 53 kg |status = Alive |date_of_birth = |place_of_birth = Pale Pass, Cyrod |family = Cigerinal (Father) Ethil (Mother - Deceased) Reeth Gylden-hand(Adoptive Father/Mentor) |titles = The Stormhawk |factions = Order of the Stormhawk Ayleid Slaves(Formerly) |class = Spellsword }} ' '''is a powerful Nedic Spellsword with Ayleid blood and a member of the Order of the Stormhawk. Originally from Cyrod, she lives at Krakevisa on the island of Wyrmstooth with her master Reeth Gylden-hand, History Backstory Azil's mother was an Ayleid slave by the name of Ethil; their slave camp was near the Pale Pass into Mereth, one of their Ayleid slavemasters Cigerinal was her father, it was through Cigerinal's sexual abuse of his slaves that they conceived Azil. Azil escaped the Ayleids when she was 14 years old, the slaves of the camp she was part of staged a revolt against their elven overlords, and Azil used this opportunity to escape alongside many of her enslaved brethren into the ogre-infested Pale pass. Heading up the pale pass while dodging the monstrosities of the pass, Azil and her mother Ethil was among the escapees, but the Ayleid slavers pursued them as they made for the crossing into Mereth. Many of the former slaves were shot or recaptured by the mighty race of elves, the ogres bludgeoned some, and by the time they would reach Mereth, only Azil was left. But as luck would have it, the mage Reeth Gylden-hand was passing by; he had accepted a request to take care of a few Ogres who had come up the pass. After Reeth dealt with the Ogres, the Ayleid slavers caught up to Azil, but Reeth recognised the situation. Feeling pity for the young girl he engaged the slavers and slew many of her pursuers, before they retreated, fleeing the Atmoran's wrath. The mage initially intended to leave Azil behind in one of the small villages in Skyrim, but Azil would continue to follow him as far as to Dagastar. Reeth then decided to take Azil with him to Wyrmstooth, to have their leader decide what to do with her. The decision was made for Reeth to teach her the Atmoran language, and upon discovering a frightening aptitude for magic, she became his apprentice. Personality Azil used to be somewhat timid and rarely spoke to anyone who was not her master Reeth or her "uncle" Tiskr; but as she grew up among the population of Wyrmstooth, she opened up to them, becoming more confident. She is exceptionally attentive, much like Reeth; she was also taught manners and fine dining through him. Appearance Azil being a Nede is far shorter than even the shortest Atmorans, she has long brown wavy hair and wears a blue robe with a hood, she has pointed ears, revealing her paternal heritage as an Ayleid, but she chooses to hide them. Her skin tone marks her as a human, as her mother was a Nede her Nedic genes is most prominent in her appearance. She carries two silver sword hidden under her cloak. Powers and Abilities Azil has a vast arsenal of magical abilities, Mysticism, Destruction and Restoration spell she learned through her master's studies. By the man she called her "uncle" Tiskr she was taught to use the blade, to protect herself, she also received some training in the use of light armour. Azil has a frightening power that Reeth never meant for her to learn known as Maximize magic; this ability unleashed the full potential of every one of her spells, being a more powerful version of the Empower magic ability of Reeth. Statistics *Attributes: Willpower, Strength *Major Skills: Master Mysticism(Defense), Expert Restoration, Expert Destruction(Shock), Expert One-Handed(Blade), Adept Acrobatics, Adept Athletics *Minor Skills: Speechcraft, Light Armour *Spells: Mark/Recall, Stormhawk Intervention, Legendary Dispel, Legendary Spell Reflection, Grand Healing, Sun Fire, Lightning Bolt, Chain Lightning, Thunderbolt *Powers: Tough(Racial), Fortify Magicka(Racial), Maximize Magic *Equipment: Leather Armour, Blue Robe, Purple Cloak, Two Silver Swords. Trivia *"Azil" is a name found through the Fantasy name generator for Nedes. *"Alfsdóttir" is a fusion of the Nordic word "Alf" meaning "Elf" and the Norse word "dottir" meaning "daughter" in Norse society it was natural to use the parent's name in the child's last name, although Azil did not wish her father's name in hers and chose instead to be known as Alfsdóttir. *Azil was created to be a long-lasting character for Nelthro to use, as he doesn't particularly like to switch out his characters often, *This character was often discussed over Discord before her creation came about. *The creation of the character came before the Roleplay could reach the year when she was born. Category:The Poetic Edda Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Spellswords Category:Half-Breeds Category:Order of the Stormhawk